Many conventional methods for commissioning a linear accelerator (LINAC) equipped with an electronic portal image device (EPID) largely depend on individual testing environment and parameters. Because individual testing parameters are usually configured by an end user, certain levels of machine performance variability can be found, some leading to potentially questionable quality of patient treatments.
Likewise, for treatment planning systems (TPS) work, local institutions generally collect data and create their own plans and procedures for evaluation of a local TPS system. Because local data is unique to each local testing environment, any performance variability in the system is difficult to assess and evaluate due to the variability of input data and testing processes. Furthermore, in the perspective of an end user of TPS systems, it is not clear whether the performance variability in the system is caused by the variability of input data or an incorrect performance or configuration of TPS systems.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.